Ink jet printing technology is used for example for presentation (transparency), graphic arts, engineering drawing and home office applications. The performance requirements for ink jet recording media used for these applications include efficient ink absorption, fast drying, good colorfastness, high image resolution, archivability and curl performance.
The individual layers that receive ink jet ink images are referred to as ink jet media or ink jet receivers. Ink jet media may simply consist or cellulosic fiber paper or of cellulosic fibers and a filler in order that inks may be absorbed in the space between fibers.
Ink jet recording papers may also be of the coated type, which consists for example of a paper (or support), an ink-receptive layer or ink-absorbing layer or layers, and optionally a protective coating layer. The ink-receptive layer is the ink-receiving or image drying layer. Thin protective coating layers are typically employed to provide physical protection for the underlying layer or to protect the image. Protective layers may reduce tackiness, provide a glossy appearance, and like other layers, offer an ink-receptive surface that may serve as a carrier for specific components of the ink.
A barrier layer between a paper support and the ink receptive layer or layers is also typically employed.
Attempts have been made to employ certain polymers or blends of polymers as components of ink jet recording media. In general, blends are used to find the proper balance of ink absorption, dry time and image permanence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,111 teaches a recording media which is a coating that comprises a polyvinylpyrrolidone and a matrix-forming hydrophilic polymer selected from gelatin and polyvinyl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,465 discloses ink jet transparencies that comprise a transparent support carrying a layer comprising a vinylpyridine/vinylbenzyl quaternary salt copolymer and a hydrophilic polymer selected from gelatin, polyvinyl alcohol and hydroxypropyl cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,307 discloses an ink receptive layer that comprises (a) at least one water absorbing, hydrophilic polymeric material, (b) at least one hydrophobic polymeric material incorporating acid functional groups and (c) at least one polyethylene glycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,071 teaches an ink jet film composite comprising a support, a water-insoluble, water-absorptive and ink-receptive matrix layer, which matrix layer comprises a hydrogel complex and a polymeric high molecular weight quaternary ammonium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,826 teaches the use of piperidone modified poly(vinyl alcohol) in ink jet paper coating applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,037 teaches an ink jet recording media layer that comprises polyalkyl or polyphenyl oxazoline polymers in addition to a hydrophilic, water-insoluble polymer or copolymer.
WO 0037259 teaches ink jet media comprising a support, an ink-receptive layer and a top layer that comprises a polymer that contains both a hydrophilic component and a hydrophobic component, or a mixture of two or more such polymers.
EP 0869010 discloses ink-receiving layers in ink jet media that comprise at least one copolymer containing primary or secondary amino groups and vinyl ester derived hydroxy groups. Monomers leading to the hydroxy containing group are vinyl esters such as vinyl propionate. Monomers leading to the amino containing group are vinyl amides.
WO 03/037641 teaches ink jet media that comprises zwitterionic polymers or oligomers.
It has been found that certain zwitterionic copolymers or cooligomers that comprise monomer units derived from zwitterionic monomers and hydroxy functional monomers or etherified hydroxy functional monomers, provide for superior ink jet media when incorporated therein. The ink jet media, which receives ink jet ink, is provided fast dry times, excellent image quality, low levels of glycol smear, low color coalescence and excellent lightfastness.